


Punishing the Princess

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Regina has finally caught Snow White after many years of chasing her, she finally caught her and now Snow needs to pay for her insubordination.





	Punishing the Princess

Title: Punishing the Princess 

Summary: Regina finally manages to capture the lottleSnow and the evil queen will finally teach the little brat for her insubordination.

Warning: magic!gp and slight BDSM. SnowQueen.

_________

ONE!SHOT

Snow is truly tired of running, tired of playing this game of cat and mouse with the evil queen, everywhere she goes although the people would try their best to hide her they eventually ends up having to let her go and Snow really didn’t blame them as everyone were terrify of the EQ. At some point the princess started thinking of just surrendering herself and given up but she doesn’t know what the Regina has in store for her so she keeps going. The young princess sighs as she becomes near a stream, her feet aching from all the walking, mouth dry thirsty for water. She glance back and forth all around her just to make sure the area was safe before bending down at the stream to drink. As the cold water sips down her dry throat Snow breathes a huge sigh at finally quenching her thirst, breathing in and out she decided to just rest for a little and took a seat onto the green grass hoping to just catch her breath even if it was just for a second.

“Well, well...what do we have here...” came a voice ahead of the young princess.

Snow looks up, letting out a loud gasp at the face of the EQ standing not far from where she sat with her trademark smirk and the way over the top outfit and Snow although fear ridden started to slowly crawl away on her ass but there was just so much she can do against a powerful because just as she thought she was about to get her barring and make a break for it a forcefield appear of nowhere to block her way and hold her in place and in a matter of seconds Regina was bending down to her level and growling down at her.

“Finally princess, did you thought you could run away from me forever?” Taunts the queen, tilting her head to the side to stare at the young princess. 

“Regina...” stutters Snow as the brunette grasps her around the neck.

“Regina? That’s a bit formal, wouldn’t you say?” She growls as Snow trembles in Regina’s grasps. 

“Have mercy” begs the princess and Regina let’s out a loud ironic laugh, mercy? After what this bratty princess did to her?

“Why should I have mercy on you after you ruined everything for me!” She yells her anger growing by the minutes.

“I was just a child!” Cries Snow and Regina slowly lessens her grip around the young woman.

“A child that threw a tantrum because she couldn’t get her own way! No, you need to be taught a lesson for your insubordination....” she trails off letting Snow go before getting back to her full height then with her magic pulls the princess up and Snow knew she was still under Regina’s magic because try as she may she couldn’t move. Regina stares at the princess before waving her hand before Snow could blink she felt herself move from one place to another and by the time she opens her eyes she wasn’t in the forest anymore but inside Regina’s castle more specifically her bed chamber and she was chained to said bed.

“Regina, what-“ She tries rattling the chains around her arms to no avail as her feet kicks out, just then Regina appears in her signature purple smoke “Let me go Regina!” She screams as the brunette ignores her.

“Scream all you want princess, nobody will hear you” she chuckles in malice before striding toward the chained princess. “Tell me princess, what punishment shall we give you today for all the headache you caused me? People died on your behalf, villages burnt...so tell me...what.” She trails off moving around the young woman in a circle “shall” she let her fingers graze on Snow’s stomach “we do” she tentatively moves her fingers toward the princess’s chest before stopping as it reaches the princess clothed covered breasts and stared straight at into her eyes which held both curiosity and fear “with you.” She finishes and Snow’s breath hitched at feeling Regina’s fingers on her skin.

“Please, let me go” she begs softly and Regina’s eyes flashed angrily.

“Wrong answer!” She flicks her wrist and the next thing Snow knew she was naked, the cold air in the room hitting her frame. 

“Regina, what are you doing!” Snow yells struggling even more to set herself free “let me go!” She pulls and pulls at the restrains but it was no use.

Regina chuckles “is that really what you want princess...?” She purrs moving onto the bed as the mattress dips as she climbs on it, with gentle fingers she moves it along the princess’ core, working her clit. Snow’s hips thrusts upward involuntary and Regina laughs as her fingers collected sticky substance before pulling away. “Hmm” she hums looking at her sticky fingers then at the princess who was red in the face from embarrassment with just a pinch of lust. 

Regina smirks and without a word she slowly disappears between pale thighs as Snow protested however her words fell short as pleasure shoots down her spine as Regina’s lips wrapped around her soaking core.

“Regina- don’t..., stop...” she moans softly threshing uselessly around just as Regina tightened her tongue and easily slipped in. “Oh god...” moans Snow, hips thrusting up to meet Regina’s tongue as her thighs clamped down around Regina’s head.

The brunette grasps at Snow’s thighs before pulling her legs apart and picking up the pace sending Snow over the edge. The princess cum screaming loudly while Regina laps at her juices, cleaning her up until her sex was glistening. Snow lays panting heavily on the bed, all thoughts of trying to escape gone out of her mind as her sex throbs deliciously.

“Hm, look at you, I would enjoy you very much as a pet. Hmm” Regina spoke as her hand moved between her legs. Snow quickly following the working hand before her eyes widens at the massive tent against the leather pants of Regina’s outfit that definitely shouldn’t have been there.

“What-“ The princess started as Regina poof her clothes away, now kneeling on the bed with all her naked glory, cock straining hard. Snow’s eyes took in the appendage, this was her first time seeing a cock with her own eyes and the brunette found herself drooling over it. The queen’s cock looked smooth, very big which made Snow want to reach out and touch it, with a single vain popping on the side. The princess thought it was beautiful. Snow suddenly found herself moaning as she felt a jolt in her groins. The princess looked up at the queen and blushes furiously at the smirk on Regina’s face. 

Regina licks her lips pulling the bratty princess toward her by the legs positioning herself until Snow was bend into an eagle position with Regina hovering over her for a second before slowly easing herself inside Snow, her cock sheathed within the princess’s walls.

“Oh, Oh! God!” Moaned the young brunette as the queen wasted no time in moving in and out with abandon. Snow screams at the top of her lungs as Regina buries herself even deeper inside her. 

“Take this you spoiled brat! Fuck you’re so tight!” Grunts Regina speeding up her motion while Snow cries out in pleasure. Her nails digging hard against Regina’s thighs. “Look at how thirsty you are for my cock!” The brunette continues with each word she gave with a hard, deep thrust which Snow cried louder to “should” *thurst* “have...done” *thrust, thrust* “this...for years!” *thrust, deep stroke, thrust* Snow screams so loud that she feared she might lose her voice. 

“Tell me how much you love this cock!” The queen growls magically changing them into doggy style “say it whore!” She demands with a hard slap against Snow’s bare ass. 

“Oh!” Snow felt chill travel from her core all the way to her toes making it curl at the end. “I love your cock my queen” grunts the princess as Regina grabs her by the back of her neck pressing her face down onto the bed while her other hand grabbed onto Snow’s right hand holding it against her back. The young woman cries out in pain and pleasure as the queen continues fucking her with abandon. 

“That’s right whore...oh I’m gonna enjoy you...” Regina smirks feeling her thrust becoming uneven so she pulls all the way out only leaving the bulbous penis head inside soaked cunt “Beg!” She growls leaving the head of her cock in Snow who tried chasing for it blindly, seeing what the princess was trying to do made Regina angry and she smacks the young woman’s ass hard “I said beg!” She presses the woman down hard onto the bed making her cry out.

“Please my queen...fuck me! Make me yours...I’m forever your whore...” she declares and Regina smirks. 

“That’s a good pet!” She let’s go of Snow’s right arm before she started palming the brunette’s breasts, tweaking nipples between her fingers. She leans over Snow her lips close to the young woman’s ear “I can’t wait to have them in my mouth, my cock moving between them, hm” she husks hot breath hitting Snow’s ear before taking a lobe in her mouth and sucking.

“Please my queen, I need you” Snow pants and Regina abruptly pulls away and steps away from the princess and before Snow can say anything she felt Regina’s magic around her, as she comes to, she finds herself magically hanging in thin air arms and legs invisible restrained to the side, spread out.

“I make the rules here!” Regina growls giving Snow’s sex a gentle slap making her twitch and moan in pleasure. “You want to act like a whore? You will be treated like one!” with this standing position she was able to thrusts her whole length in one swift move as Snow screams loudly. Regina wasted no time and started pounding in her, the princess wanted nothing more for her arms to be free so she can at least grasp onto something as Regina penetrates her. 

“Fucking” *thrust* “whore” *slap, thrust, slap* Snow screams, cries loudly as she tightens around Regina’s cock, cuming hard and fast Regina however was still going as she continues pounding in and out, they combined cum making a squelch sound. 

“No...fuck...I can’t...” Snow pants her words falling on death ears as Regina carries on, she was practically vibrating while fucking the princess, soon Snow found herself tightening before cuming again this time choking Regina’s cock and milking her for every drop she can offer.  
“Fuck!” The brunette queen grunts giving the last of her cum before pulling out, they combined cum leaking out and the brunette watched as her cock started softening before bending down and started lapping at the juices leaking out Snow’s pussy. Snow tried clamping down her legs but to no avail, Regina continues eating, sucking her soaked sex, her tongue doing wonders, she gently sucked on Snow’s clit hard and that’s when she felt it and pulls away watching in satisfaction as Snow squirted hard all over the floor. Once she was finished Snow could barely say anything besides pants and with another flick, Regina’s magic envelops Snow and the brunette found herself back on the bed, her legs felt wobbly, her pussy was on fire, and her throat hurts from screaming. 

Snow fell her eyes dropping as tiredness started making appearance, Regina gets back on the bed, hovering over her, she spoke. “Sleep now princess, as I am not done with you.” With her tired mind Snow couldn’t help but feel a jolt down her groin, her pussy might be sensitive but her asshole wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven’t updated the multi chapter story and I will. Promise x


End file.
